


Interlocked

by TheCarnalWriter



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Garrett/Kin, Garrkin, Just a story thing, M/M, Nothing much, pairing - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarnalWriter/pseuds/TheCarnalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wealth. The one advantage many would take. Everyone is a suspect or a victim to such. But for the mysterious thief that goes by "Greed's Shadow", this is untrue to an extent. He is one of many shadows in the alley as he says. But when he is to team up with the equally mysterious "Master Thief", things for him change. Maybe... for the better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Price of the Greedy/Origin

Noble. What is the meaning of such a word? Whatever it meant, I was one. A noble. I stood in the class everyone dreamed to be in. Only because I was born to these standards of life. Others would think it would be heaven but really it was hell. I am Kirin Fieraris Drake. I had nothing planned in life but to be an heir in my father's legacy. I did not take well to this thought. Sure I'd live a lifetime of luxury but let's just say I wasn't the normal "noble". 

I hated my father with a passion and constantly snagged jewelry from his prestigious "dates". I pitied my mother, the woman who brought me into this forsaken world that died when birthing me. I heard she was beautiful but never had the chance to see her. I knew for a fact that I got most features from father. His gold eyes, blinding blonde hair, and naturally pale skin. I hated looking like the monster he was.

I knew he hated me as well. I was him, but mischievous and mysterious like my mother. I had no friends except one. Layla. She was 2 years younger than I was and was my cousin, her parents also being wealthy. Her parents were wonderful people. I loved going to their manor, it having a much more warmer atmosphere than my home. I taught her many things and played with her a lot. Back then she was cheerful and always excited for a new lesson whether it was thieving or a normal activity. Until...

When I was 14, her parents were killed in an arson. Layla came to us, the closest relatives she had. Father was furious. He immediately had the carriage summoned and he had taken her somewhere. She never came back, only father and his cheeky grin across his devilish face. I had no idea what happened to her. 

I had decided soon enough. I was to leave soon. After my fifteenth birthday, I'd leave to find Layla and hope to be by her side. My only friend was taken away by my father so I had to get her back. Father expected me on my day of birth but me I just dressed in gear I had bought. My father was a fool, me taking the two family heirlooms right out from under him. His rapier, Citrine and the gem of Greed. I escaped right after I had obtained those two. Soon enough I heard my father shouting for the guards to find me and capture me on sight. 

I remember running through the shadows, in the cold, still air, my breath drifting from my lips in small wisps. I was small for my age, which made speed very easily obtained but strength? No. I had to move quickly and quietly to escape my fate. When I finally reached the wall, I almost pleaded in happiness. I was almost there, near my freedom. I reached the wall, my hands groping for the nearest ledge to climb.

I had finally caught one, lifting myself up the wall reaching the top. I had heard the shouting of guards and the loud padding of boots. I soon realized what that had meant. They spotted me. I had quickly launched myself over the wall, seeing the ground below me grow nearer. I heard the small crunch of my ankle being broken. I grunted at the feeling but continued on, my pride to great to allow myself to get caught now. 

I moved quickly, climbing up a nearby box, getting on the roof with claws that retracted from the gloves I designed. My ankle still burned with a unending fire, the pain almost grueling. I was flimsy and clumsy, the thought horrible to think. I sat, leaning against the roof, my breathing roughly passing through my lips. The worst wasn't over and I knew that. 

"K-kin...?" A familiar voice asked. Layla. I turned my head to her who was also on the roof. She wore dark rags, her eyes wide with grief and worry. She noticed him. 

"You're hurt. I saw that landing. Come on, Kin. We'll be... fine..." She said as she helped lift me. That night was the start of our thieving hobby. The day both of us became hunted. Layla for her crimes and me, well for that and my father. He wanted me to return. I was to be his heir and whatever he wanted... it was usually done. We hid. For both our sakes...


	2. Chapter 1: Forbidden Truths

16 years later...

Dreary eyes inched open, moonlight causing the man's gold eyes to glitter slightly with a strange glow. He stared into the cold, empty room, his eyes contrasting with the drab atmosphere. The only color among the area was the shinning of his eyes and the crop of blonde hair upon his head. He glanced to the bed on the far side, his eyes growing mockingly depressed at the sight of it empty. His eyes may have looked full of overflowing life, the gold color mistaking such but he would be lying if he said he felt that way.

Looking into the night sky from the carved out window, the man crawled out of bed, his pale, lean torso showing his obvious poor health. The Gloom, a mysterious illness, had caused the change in his features. His eyes still glittered like well polished gold but his skin was a sickly pale color of porcelain and the black rings around his eyes were definitely caused by the stress of the Gloom. 

Including the rigorous life style and obvious starvation he puts himself through, is also shoving him toward Death's doors. It's hysterical, the fact he hasn't gone mad yet. Though he has his work to do, like everyone else in this horrid city. He pushes himself off the bed, getting steady on his achy legs, the weariness apparent in his limbs. The man made his way toward the place his gear was stashed away. 

Basso was expecting him. Might as well try to look his best, he thought. He shovels through his supplies, finding his clothing. After, placing a few pieces on, he gets to work on the harness, the toughest part. He pulls the strings tightly, groaning at the squeeze on his stomach. He breathed a quick curse and finished up the ties as quickly as he could. He ties the back part of his hair up, then grasps a cross made of a black metal, wrapping it around the tie made to hold his hair. Leaving the bangs, then tucking them back. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing the pools of gold staring back at him, the pupils resembling large ink blots floating in the sea of molten gold. His eyes narrowed at the sight of himself. He looked absolutely terrifying. No wonder people screamed when they first glanced at him. Of course. She never did... He quickly shut out those thoughts as he scowled. 

He was quickly finished, exiting his current residence to head to Basso. He needed another job to clear his unforgiving mind... He thought, as his weary stomach growled with a vengeance.

Finding Basso wasn't hard. He had memorized the town entirely. Entering his office, he was met by the large man. Basso gave him a slight smile.

"Greed. It's nice to see you, boy." Basso inquired, Jenivere alarmingly crowing at his entrance. "Greed" nods and gave Basso a thumbs up. Greed, being himself, gave a tiny smile as he petted Jenivere's neck. She crows softly, as Basso scoffs.

"She likes you all the time but me? Yeah, yeah funny you mangy bird..." Basso says, his words dripping with sarcasm. Greed smirks slightly, the pain in his body ignored by the hearing of the humorous statement. He would have laughed or chuckled if it didn't hurt whenever he did. 

He ate minimal and it made him very much like a twig, making a single movement of his torso could be quite agonizing. So he avoided using a lot of body language and even regular speech. Basso probably thought he was mute, he spoke so rarely. His voice was so underused that it probably sounded like Jenivere's mad crowing. 

"So what do you want Kid?" Basso asked. Greed slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and grasped the air, obviously asking for a writing utensil. Basso shakes his head but hands him an ink pen. Greed simply wrote down one word.

Job.

"That's all? I may have something for you-" He is stopped by the soft clink of boots outside, Greed being very skittish darts to the other side of the room and sits in a dark corner. Basso just stares but Greed waves him off, telling him to resume his work. Basso does so as he heads to pick something up out of the wooden crates off to the side. He hears the almost inaudible steps coming down the stairs. Someone cleared their throat, Basso turning holding his weapon in his hand. 

The figure swooped down and stood up next to Basso. He got ready to stand if the figure attacked Basso but something stopped him. His gold eyes, always being quite disobeying, looked at the stranger head to toe.

The man was dressed in a skin tight, black leather suit, a harness, a cloak, and a bow and quiver was strapped to his back. He radiated a mysterious vibe that caused him to shiver but he stuck to the shadows so the man wouldn't see him. Greed knew these were unprofessional thoughts but he couldn't help it. He listened closely, his muscles tense though in case he may need it.

"I would've went with the pickle jar Basso, a lot more weight." The stranger obviously knowing Basso. His voice though, course but soothing. It sent slight tingles down his spine with every word. 

"Garrett! Shit..." Basso muttered, his voice low but Greed could still hear it. Garrett? So that was this man's name. Wait... Garrett? As in Garrett the Master Thief? He had heard that the Master Thief had disappeared. So this was him...

"I see you still can't work a door. You don't come see me? You don't write?" Basso chuckles slightly but Greed can feel the hint of annoyance, worry, and anger in his voice. The Master Thief must have been gone for a while if Basso is like this.

"I thought you and Erin had been killed in the mansion attack. Where the hell have you been?!" If Garrett didn't sense the anger before, he probably could now. Basso gives the famous thief, a small but meaningful glare. After a moment, Garrett speaks up.

"I don't know." He responds, Greed sensing the confusion in the thief's voice and even expression. He was good with reading other's emotions. Greed knew strangely, that he was telling the truth. Garrett really was bewildered by his own absence. Which was very strange considering Garrett must have known where he has been.

"You don't know. Pssh... Fine. Forget it." Basso says as he moves his hands as if expressing that he didn't care. He did say forget it. Though he and Garrett knew Basso wasn't finished. Basso had picked up a crate as he moved across the room.

"Far be it for me to pry about where you've been for the last fucking year. I don't have time for this... Especially with the Baron's new duty on opium thanks to this gloom sickness. Not to mention the Thief-Taker General's black tax squeezing us... entrepreneurs." Basso explains, Greed also being aware of the conversation. The gloom was very devastating on the area around them. 

It truly was, though thank the heavens above for being able to avoid the damned black tax. He was bony enough already as he is. Jenivere chirped, the note producing a shrill sound in the air. 

"If you got a job for me let's hear it." Garrett exclaimed confidently. Basso scoffs quietly.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Basso asks. Greed knew where he was going. He wanted the job too... But he would take any other Basso offered him.

"Okay. So. Here's the gig: I need you and an... acquaintance of mine to obtain a ring for me." Basso says and Greed smirks slightly. So he was getting a bit of the job.

"An acquaintance...? Basso you know how I feel about partners." Garrett sighs. Basso waves his finger and smiles slightly. 

"Come now. You haven't even met the guy yet. Introduce yourself boy." Basso says as he beckons Greed from the corner. If Basso trusts him, I might as well, he thought. He stands and walks into the light. Garrett's eyebrows raise.

"How long has he been there?" Garrett asks. Basso smirks slightly. 

"Since you came in. He's quiet, isn't he? Garrett meet "Greed's Shadow". Greed, Garrett." Basso says with a grin. Greed stares at Garrett. By the gods, they have betrayed him. Prende must be trying to lure his attention with her mischief. He quickly ignored his own inner conversation, his gold eyes piercing into Garrett's mismatched irises of brown and silvery blue.

"Hello Master Thief. Just call me, Greed." Greed almost practically croaked, his voice grainy with under use. Basso was a bit shocked but got over it. Garrett stared back as if surprised by him.

"Well? Shake." Basso said. Greed instantly reacted. 

"I rather not Basso. You know I'm not accustomed to... physical contact." Greed knew better than to dare touch Garrett's hands.

1) He really didn't want to intrude on Garrett. He has a strange, uncontrollable power that allows him to see other's pasts just by touching their hands. It also allows him to steal the victim's abilities as well. That's how he gained her powers. He didn't dwell on the fact, he had her power. Hers was demonic in all rights.

2) Like before he mentioned, he was not accustomed to physical contact. He used to be, back when he was quite the playboy. She almost nearly killed him because of that. He had become emotionless after she disappeared... He found no point in being himself. He failed to protect her... He didn't deserve anyone. Friend, family, or lover. Thieves lives were too dangerous for such relationships anyways.

"Fine then." Basso says, putting his hands up in defense. Greed nods, his eyes filled with unnoticed, unbound sorrow but still glowed as if he was per say overjoyed when in all honesty, he was not. 

"...So. Now that we have that established why don't I give you two the details?" Basso says as he smirks. After Basso gives them the info, Garrett pulls Basso aside.

"The kid better not get in my way."

"Trust me. He won't. The kid's a natural. He should be able to catch on quick. He says he works better with a partner anyway."

"...I still don't like it." Garrett says as he finally walked alongside Greed, heading off into the foggy night towards the old chapel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far? Is it good my friends? :) I welcome any kind of feedback, comments/criticism is all fine with me! Layla out! ;)
> 
> If you ask who Prende is, she's a goddess that his family had worshipped. She is associated with lust/desire and chastity, considering each god are like coins with two sides, one of virtue, the other of sin. She also has to do with beauty, attractiveness, and love which is what Greed is referring to when he says her "mischief".
> 
> In fact, the reason he calls himself "Greed's Shadow" is because his side of the family worshipped Eric, the god of Charity and Greed which is not that surprising for someone who became a thief.


	3. Forsaken Titles

As the two walked, Greed kept himself quiet. The Master Thief seemed like the type to be professional and stay mostly quiet on jobs. If he said a word, he feared being reprimanded by the man next to him. He wanted the man to trust him, but at the same time it was hard to keep his mouth shut. Yes, he had kept quiet for a long time, but this person right next to him was someone he wanted to hear about. He was... Interesting.

You could say he had an untameable curiosity for such things. Though as they walked through the secluded street, passing bums and guards, he finally spoke up, but before he could even speak they were already at the Old Chapel. He stayed reserved as he followed the Master Thief. 

"The Old Chapel on Mourningside... The court of the Queen of Beggars." The Master Thief said, a ragged whisper traveling through the evening air. There it was again. A familiar feeling crawled up his spine, making him quiver slightly, something that he wished would stop. He feared that the Master Thief would see him like that. He didn't want it to be that way. He pushed away the swarming thoughts as he listened to the wicked screeching of a rusted, weathered gate being opened. 

The Master Thief had opened the door that had blocked them from the stairs, him glancing at Greed with an annoyed expression he sensed. "Well. Are you coming or not?" The Master Thief asked, his eyebrow raising in suspicion. Greed's consciousness soon distinguished that he was being called and his head shot up, his line of thought pulled from his mind. "Y-yeah. I'm coming." Greed exclaimed softly as he trudged forward, passing the Master Thief, not daring to meet his eyes as he walked like a puppy with a tail between its legs.

You'd say there was no reason he should be like that, considering he had lived a decade and a half on the streets, but he never had a hardened interior like many others. He had no witty remarks. He had no asshole attitude. The only thing that'd make him particularly a criminal was his thievery and even he knew that needed a bit of polishing. He wasn't born on the streets and that's why he had nothing on people like the Master Thief who have been stealing and have been trying to survive since the day they've been put on the streets as children. 

He was pulled from his inner discussion with himself at the feeling of flat ground, no more steps. Greed glanced up toward a woman who seems to be playing a game of chess. She looked to be dressed quite regal, but her surroundings clashed with her attire in a strange way. The Master Thief had followed behind him, reaching the bottom as he observed the area, then looked toward the old woman.

"Hmm. A lonely night, but not with you, Garrett. How odd." The woman's grainy voice spoke, her voice holding a sense of wisdom within its depths. "Basso told me to bring the kid along." The Master Thief inquired. Greed scowled, but just as he was about to speak the woman, who he should of assumed was the Queen of Beggars replied. "Do not judge a book by its cover, Garrett. That "kid" you speak of is a man. 31 to be exact." The Queen of Beggars said as she pointed toward Greed. "In fact, I dare say that the cover is not the only mystery, but let us get to you, Garrett." She said. 

What she said freaked him out. How did she know his age? He's never given anyone the chance to know his age and the people who do know are either his family, which is not even a family, but a single unit, deceased, gone, or have forgotten it. The Master Thief looked at him, then at the Queen of Beggars. 

"Go on." The Master Thief exclaimed. "Garrett, you walk a path few would wish." The woman said as she poured tea into two cups, which Greed felt was not a coincidence. "It's the only one I know." The Master Thief replied as he walked forward. "Quite..." The woman said, handing the man a cup of tea. Once he took it, she beckoned Greed forward, him stepping up to her, taking the saucer gently with his fingers. "Thank you ma'am." Greed said as he bowed slightly. He grimaced under his mask. We become what we repeatedly do...even after 16 years and he was sure, the Master Thief had not let that action go as far as his eyes spoke.

"Oh. A gentleman. I'm not surprised. In fact, I wouldn't suspect any less from you." She said softly as she let her arm fall to her chair. Greed's face twisted to an expression of confusion. "...You know what they say about me..." The Queen of Beggars stated, her voice rough. "That you know everything that happens in this city?" The Master Thief asked. Greed made his way to a nearby pillar, leaning against it as he pulled the mask down and sipped the tea. It was warmest thing he has had this month and it was surprising sweet. He might as well drink it he thought. 

"Not everything. Just the important things." The Queen replied. A beggar came to the Queen's aid, the woman helped out of the chair as she walked a bit forward. The Master Thief moved toward the table, setting down the beverage he'd been offered. "What brings you here? Seeking my counsel?" She asked her questions, a well hidden curiosity in the depths. The man walked around as if he was lost. 

"A year ago I was at Northcrest mansion. Something went wrong..." He said quietly, but then picked back up on the sentence. "What happened to me? What happened to Erin?" The man questioned as the woman's expression looked slightly conflicted. 

"A year ago... Men who believed themselves to know best tried to control something they didn't fully understand for their own ends. The balance has shifted, we can all feel it." She said, her voice truthful. She seemed to be correct as far as Greed knew. She was right when she said the balance had shifted because even he could feel it. 

The Master Thief glared slightly at the woman as he passed her outstretched hand. "That's your answer?" He asked, his tone betraying his emotion. "When my beggars found you, after the accident, they thought you were dead! But you were not dead. So we healed your broken body, and brought you from the City to... to keep you safe while we waited." She said softly. 

"But then... Just after the gloom started, something began to wake you. It was time for you to return home." The woman whispered as the beggar helped guide her to a seat in front of a mirror. "This city grows sick. It will tell you all in time, if you choose to listen." The lady said cryptically, a haunting feeling falling upon Greed. The Master Thief walked to the stairs about to walk up as the woman said something even more chilling.

"Careful, Garrett. There are worse things in the shadows than you." The Master Thief sighed slightly as he traveled up the stairs. Greed was about to follow, but before he could he heard the woman's voice.

"Ah. I didn't forget about you. A cover that goes by many labels that are just as mysterious as its contents. Nightmare Drake, Greed's Shadow, Last Ray of Dusk... Chrysanthemum... my how many names you hold. What to call you is a mystery, is it not?" The woman asked. Greed scowled. How did she know...? The last one had surprised him the most. She knew his sins... But she didn't sound as if she was... As if he never... "I know many things about this city. Even you. Now off you go. You shouldn't get too far behind." The Queen of Beggars whispered as she stared into the mirror with her blank eyes. At that he dismissed the thoughts, but did not forget them as he turned to leave. "Farewell Madam." He stated with a soft tone as he left quickly. 

He traveled up the stairs, spotting the Master Thief, Greed running silently to him as the older opened another gate, one that led to the foundry. The Master Thief walked silently in the night followed by Greed's quiet footsteps as they paced toward the land of ashes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I guess... Maybe I should make it longer. I mean man does this feel short... At least, I got another chapter here. Please feel free to criticize or compliment. I don't mind either. :)


End file.
